


Brahms x Reader x Michael

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [8]
Category: The Boy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Prepare to never have a very busy life.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader/Michael Myers, Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Brahms x Reader x Michael

You’d better have the patience of a saint because you are in for one hell of a time.

It started out with just you and Brahms, then Michael decided he was moving into the house and things progressed from there.

They tend to stay out of each others way after the initial meeting, as long as they don’t get in the way when one of them wants something from you.

Brahms is the more needy, he has his routine and wants your focus on him most of the time. 

In a way Michael is easier to deal with, he mostly used the house as a place to eat and rest. He very rarely seeks contact or attention, however, you do have to be wary of his moods and needs.

With Brahms you generally know what to expect, follow the schedule (as much as possible, Michael sometimes causes disruptions just to be an asshole) and he will be content most of the time. He can still be a brat at times and will throw tantrums then will find somewhere to sulk for a while. If Michael’s in the house he will probably leave or he will pick Brahms up and move him to another room and have you to himself for a while.

Just after a kill Michael is on a high and is still rough and demanding but once the rush is over and his urges are satisfied for a while he is fairly easy going, he can still be lethal at a moments notice. He’s more likely to seek out your attention at this time but he starts to pull away and stay out for longer periods of time.

They’re most likely to cooperate if you are in danger, they don’t have much in common but they are very protective of you. 

To Brahms you are a combination of partner and nanny which is a full time job in itself. Michael for the most part prefers to be left alone but will seek you out to fulfil his needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request


End file.
